une révélation peut changer bien des choses!
by ashley malfoy
Summary: alors c une love hat jameslily!venez lire si ca vou tente!le titre explique pas mal de choses!


salut a tous!!!!!alors je suis nouvelle sur ff!cette fic ca fais deja pas mal de temps ke je l'ai écrite!je vous demande de m'envoyer plein de reviews!!!!bon alors je le repete: cet fic a été écrite il y a pa mal de temp et je l'avais deja publier sur d'autre site internet!si vous trouvez qqes similitude a d'autre fic ben ne me dite pas ke j'ai fais du copier coler car come je l'ai di cette fic a été écrite depuis longtemps!!!!  
  
disclamer: RIEN NE M'APARTIEN!!!!!tout es a mme ROWLING!!!!  
  
si vous voulez la suite j'attend de resevoir au moin 6 reviews!!!!!!  
  
maintenant place a la lecture:  
  
Une révélation peut changer bien des choses!  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Voyage mouvementé  
  
Lily était sur le quai 9 3/4 entrain de chercher ses amis quand elle bouscula une des personnes qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir: un des 4 maraudeurs.  
  
Ils se trouvaient tous en groupe. Sirius Black, cheveux très noirs descendant jusqu'au niveau des épaules et avec des yeux bleus, Il était grand et très beau. Comme tout le monde, il savait que c'était un coureur de jupons. Il était sorti avec la majorité des fille de Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle, Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
  
A ses côtés se tenait Peter Pettigrow, petit, grassouillet et maladroit, c'était un garçon qui donnait l'aire de vouloir et pouvoir manger tout ce qu'il trouvait. C'était un pot de colle qui collait aux baskets des Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci avait eu pitié de lui et l'avait pris sous leurs ailes ( N/A : Beurk!!!! Quels imbéciles!!!!)  
  
Derrière eux se tenait Remus Lupin, un mecs en général silencieux et timide avec des cheveux châtains très claires presque blonds qu'il utilisait pour cacher ses énormes yeux couleur miel, et James Potter qui avait l'aire d'enfin avoir commencer à grandir à ses 16 ans, il avait été nommé Préfet cet été.  
  
Quand elle vit l'enseigne de Préfète épinglée sur sa robe, Lily ne put éviter un gémissement de mauvaise humeur. Une nouvelle année à partager la tache de préfète avec cet imbécile de Potter! Pourquoi elle? Durant toutes les vacances elle avait écrit au collège pour qu'on lui retire la place mais elle avait oublié que Dumbledor avait un faible pour lui et sa bande  
  
Lily accéléra le pas pour monter à bord du Poudlard expresse et éviter ainsi une nouvelle dispute. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était lâche, c'était juste qu'elle en avait marre. Elle s'était disputé avec eux, en particulier avec James, depuis que ce dernier lui avait teint les cheveux en vert lors de son premier voyage à bord du train. Mais ses intention ne servirent à rien car les maraudeurs l'avait déjà vu.  
  
LILYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! EEEEEEEHHHH LILYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Lily se retourna sans envie. Elle savait que celui qui l'appelait était Sirius parce que il était le seul à l'appeler par son prénom. Le reste de la bande l'appelait Evans et ça lui allait très bien. Mais Sirius devait toujours faire son malin ou mieux, essayer de te draguer mais si il n'avait jamais réussi à emballer Lily ou un de ces meilleures amis.  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? je dois chercher mes amies  
  
- Désolé de te prendre un peux de ton précieux temps. -se moqua James- Mais je dois t'avertir que nous avons une réunion avec McGonagall dès que la cérémonie sera terminée.  
  
- Ok. Maintenant je dois y aller  
  
- Vous nous abandonnez bien vite Lady Evans -demanda James, s'agenouillant pendant que ses amis éclataient de rire - Ne nous laissez pas sans la lumière de votre présence!!!!  
  
Ces derniers mots étaient de trop pour Lily, elle poussa James qui s'étala par terre en entrennant Sirius avec lui dans sa chute. Comme Lily était pressée, elle n'observa même pas la scène et partit rejoindre ses amis.  
  
- Super Cornedrue!!!!!- plalisanta Sirius- je crois que tu as batu ton propre record. T'as mis seulement 10 seconde pour la faire enragée!  
  
Et sans user la magie!!!- argumenta Merci les gars  
  
Pendant que les Maraudeurs félicitaient James, Lily était monté à bord du Poudlard expresse et rentré dans un compartiment en claquant la porte. Le claquement fut tellement fort que la vitre de la fenêtre se cassa en mille morceaux et que la fille qui était là sursauta jusqu'au plafond. La fille avait des cheveux ondulés châtains avec des reflets couleur miel qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos et des yeux bleus foncés qui , maintenant, regardait Lily avec surprise.  
  
- LILYYYYYY!!!!!MAIS T'ES MALADE?!???? TU M'AS FAI UNE DE CES PEURES!!  
  
- Désolé Saria. C'est que je suis de mauvaise humeure. J'ai rencontré l'imbécile de Potter avec ses amis.  
  
Saria à entendre ça, laissa le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire et regarda Lily fixement dans les yeux.  
  
Attend que les autre arrivent et tu nous le raconteras- disait-elle pendant qu'elle sortait sa baguette pour réparer la vitre- Elles sont allées chercher les bagages de Chloé  
  
Saria Jackson, Chloé Windelmar et Wein Roussier étaient ces 3 meilleures amies depuis le tout premier voyage à bord du Poudlard expresse, c'est à dire il y a 6 ans. Elles étaient toutes les quatre à Gryffondor. Mais si elles étaient très différente les unes des autres, elles avaient toute le même point commun: leur haine envers les Maraudeurs, leur principaux ennemi après les serpentards  
  
- Reparo- cria Saria en visant la vitre- Au moins on ne se couperas pas  
  
Avant que Lily n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit laissant le pas à Wein et Chloé. Wein était très grande et avait des cheveux très foncés presque noirs. Ses yeux qui pétillaient tout le temps de malice étaient couleur café. Ca peaux était très pâle, ça lui donnait un aire Gothique car elle s'habillait souvent en noire. Chloé était plus tôt petite et bronzée, elle attirait l'attention par ses yeux avec une couleur ambre claire et ces cheveux blonds avec des reflets d'or. Chloé était très fière de ses cheveux.  
  
- Salut les filles!!!!!- Cria Chloé avec son énergie habituelle- Ca va??  
  
- Bien!- répondit Saria - Mais Lily c'est rencontrée avec les quatre pingouins de toujours  
  
- Que ce qu'ils on fait maintenant???- demanda Wein pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Lily et Chloé à côté de Saria  
  
- Rien de spécial- soupira Lily- mais c'est leur attitude qui s'attaque à mon système nerveux. Ils se croient superieur ou quoi???  
  
- C'est claire que nous sommes supérieurs ma chère Evans, tu ne le savais pas?  
  
Les quatre filles se retournèrent pour découvrir qui était le propriétaire de cette voix et elles se rendirent conte qu'elle appartenait à James. Les quatres Maraudeurs se tennaient là, à les regarder.  
  
- Ho Potter!!!!t'as grandit ?!?- cria Wein, devançant Lily- Qui allait croire que les miracles existaient???? Mais mes chères, vous êtes des miracles de la beauté , James n'as eu droit à aucun miracle!!!- s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire charmeur s'agenouillant devant elles  
  
TA GEULE BLACK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Belles mais cruelles, Aïe!!! Je suis tombé amoureux de vous!!!- continua Sirius comme si il n'avait rien entendu  
  
Tout à coup, des fleures commencèrent à sortir des oreilles à Sirius. Toutes les filles et le reste des Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Patmol- s'exclama Pettigrow- je ne connaissait pas ton affection pour les fleures  
  
Sirius se toucha les oreilles et commença à s'énerver  
  
Qui c'est qui a fait ça? Je suis sur que c'est toi Windelmar!!  
  
Tu peux le prouver? - Chloé eu un sourire- Si tu ne peux pas, alors je suis innocente. Regarde les avantages, tu pourras les offrir à tes admiratrices  
  
UN-ZERO !!!- cria Lily entre deux fous rires- Continuez-vous de dire que vous êtes supérieurs?  
  
C'EST CLAIRE !!! - rugi James en même temps qu'il sortait sa baguette  
  
Avant que les filles ai eu le temps de réagire, le cheveux de Lily étaient déjà bleu et s'illuminaient par des petite boules scintillantes de couleur rouge.  
  
-CA C'EST LA GUERRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ce dernier évènement fut le déclencheur d'une bagarre dans la quelle tout le monde se jetait des sorts. Même les parents des concernés n'auraient pu réussir à les séparer. Mais le pire fut quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard  
  
-POTTER EVANS!!!!! - cria McGonagall quand elle les vit arriver- JE VEUX VOUS VOIR DANS MON BURREAU APRES LE REPAS!!!!! ET MAINTENANT, VEUILLEZ VOUS ET VOS AMIS, REVENIR A VOTRE FORME ORIGINEL!!!  
  
Tous se turent et firent ce que leur demandait leur professeur. Ils savaient que ce n'étaient pas une bonne idée de mettre de mauvaise humeur McGonagall dès le premier jour.  
  
- Nous allons commencer la cérémonie!!- cria McGonagall dans la grande salle- Mais avant, AFONIUS!!!! ¡Vamos a comenzar la ceremonia de Seleccion!- grito McGonagall ya en el Gran Comedor- Pero antes ¡AFONIUS!  
  
La directrice adjointe visa tous les 6èmes de Gryffondor, qui resstèrent sans voix. Cela se passait comme ca depuis leur 3 ème année, Remus Lupin avait fait un commentaire sur le garçon qui était entrain de se diriger vers le tabouret où était posé le choixpeau . Il se trouvait que ce garçon était le frère de Saria. Celle-ci s'énérva et commenca à lancer des sort sur Remus mais il se baissa à temps et se fut Sirius qui ramassa le sort il voulu se vanger mais son sort atteignit Chloé. A la fin, un bataille si grosse éclata que la cérémonie de repartiton fut arrêtér. Après cette célèbre année, McGonnagal leur lancait un sort pour éviter tout problème.  
  
La cérémonie continua son dñroulement habituel jusqu'a que se soit le tour d'un garçon âgé de 16 ans et très ressemblant à Sirius  
  
BLACK, ORION!!!- cria McGonagall  
  
Le choixpeau tarda environ 5 minutes avant de se decider  
  
SERPENTARD  
  
Tout les élèves se tournèrent vers Sirius qui, avec beaucoup de gest, avait fait comprendre que c'était son frère jumeau. Sirius était resté bouche bé et sur son visage on pouvait lire de l'incredulitée. Son frère jumeau était un serpentard!!!!!!  
  
Plus tard arriva le discours annuel de Dumbledor, qui se limita à dire que la forêt interdite était interdite. Tout en disant ca, il regardait les Maraudeurs. En suite, il redonna leur voix aux 6 ème et leur dit:  
  
Merci de bien vous être comporté!!!  
  
Ha et une dernière chose!!!-continua Dumbledor- Mr Orion Black a été transladé ici depuis Beauxbattons. J'éspère que vous serez tous émable avec lui. Vous pouvez disposer!  
  
James et Lily se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre McGonagall dans son burreau pendant qu'on entendait Sirius crier:  
  
Comment mon frère a-t-il put être envoyé à Serpentard?!!!!?!!?  
  
Arriver dans le burreau de McGonagall elle leur dit de s'asseoir puis dit  
  
Potter Evans, ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- Alors???? ca vous a plus???? oubliez pas!!!!si vous voulez la suite REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!au minimum 7!!!!!! 


End file.
